


Day 9: Daddy

by SoftKing



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Kinktober 2019, M/M, sorry its late but imma crack out a few more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKing/pseuds/SoftKing
Summary: Good old Hartwin with some daddy kink, takes place in the first movie where Harry never got shot by valentine but still killed a bunch of people and trained Eggsy as his #2





	Day 9: Daddy




End file.
